1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the quick and easy assembled support board on a shelving unit and, more particularly, to the quick and easy assembled support board on a shelving unit to display and store an electronic video or audio appliance, such as a television, video player, speaker and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shelving unit comprises a support frame and a plurality of support boards attached on the support frame to display or store articles, such as a television, video player, speaker and the like. Each of the support boards is attached to the support frame by a plurality of locking screws. However, a user has to in turn screw the locking screws into each of the support boards and the support frame so as to lock each of the support boards onto the support frame, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in assembly or disassembly of the shelving unit.